


假期

by night1947



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 活动文CP:    Theseus Scamander/Percival Graves来源：神奇动物在哪里警告：OOC； 挑战千字不含敏感词 失败X





	

Percival有些懒散的坐在窗边的扶手椅里，壁炉燃烧着向屋内辐射温暖，他就着窗外的明光在看一本书，直到关门的碰撞声打断了他的阅读。  
封面上的小猫被吓得掉下窗台藏进花丛里，而后悄悄露出半个脑袋向外张望。  
Theseus一脸疲惫的走进来，出门时的得体衣着变得乱七八糟，大衣边角甚至被撕掉了一大块，背上还冒着点被烧灼的余烟。Percival费了好大力气才忍住大笑。  
“你回来了，结果怎样？”Percival询问，倦意褪去，茶晶似的眼瞳亮的像在发光。  
“糟糕的发情期，到处都一片混乱。动物都还好，但Newt得重新布置他的动物园了。”Theseus说着，挂好大衣，脱下西装，指挥着它们叠好飞向洗衣篮。他只着衬衣，凑到Percival脖子边嗅他。  
“你干什么。”Percival缩了缩肩膀，轻轻踢了他一下，他闻得到他身上有泥土、火焰、魔药和动物的味道，混合在一起如同灾难。  
“觉得你今天真迷人。”Theseus蹭了一下爱人的脸颊，转身走向浴室，“等我一下。”  
Percival看着他的背影几乎叹气。小猫已经跳回了窗台，追逐着Percival按在封面上的手指，他无奈的合上了书。

一切总是从亲吻开始。  
Percival坐在床上，仰着头闭上双眼，露出毫无防备的浅笑合线条优美的脖颈，纤长的睫毛仿佛不安的轻颤，投下一片柔软的阴影，他予求予取的姿态无论何时都令人动心。  
Theseus捧住他的脸，亲吻他的额头，而后是那双眼睛，柔软的唇瓣温柔的印在眼睑上。他身上还带着沐浴后的热气，手上的温度比Percival的皮肤略高一下，于是他的爱人触碰起来像是夏日冰过的甜点。他低头咬住那张微张的嘴，吮吸Percival漂亮的唇舌，同他深吻，舌尖扫过齿冠，刮过上颚。  
Percival会在接吻时屏住呼吸，纠缠后脸颊后漫上浅浅的粉色，茶色的眼瞳里漆上水光。Theseus则会继续吻他，留恋的磨蹭着他的鼻梁和唇角，重新印上他的眉心，最后恶作剧般的咬住Percival的耳尖，让他吐出无奈的叹息。  
Percival犹豫得抓住Theseus的双手，最终任由他把自己按倒在床上。  
Theseus爱着Percival，爱着他的笑容，他专注的眼神，爱着他长久掩藏在层层正装下的身体，他爱抚他，忍不住带着笑容含住他的乳尖，空出手去揉弄另一边，浅色的珠粒很快就会挺立起来，让他难耐的留下咬痕。Percival被突然的疼痛吓的抽气，而Theseus不等他皱眉就继续向下探索。他喜欢他长久束缚在层层正装里的躯体，柔韧而苍白，温暖且敏感，带着过往工作中留下的伤痕，每一秒都随着生命起伏。他抚摸Percival的腰腹，手指下滑抓揉臀部，Percival圈住他的脖子，顺从的抬起腰。他总喜欢偏着头吐气，从不知道自己脸颊上的红晕会逐渐扩散，如同晕染，让脖颈甚至胸膛都泛起好看的颜色。  
Theseus仿佛能听见他加剧的心跳，洁净的皮肤散发令人饥渴的混香。爱意又一次浸没内心，Theseus不自觉扩大了笑容，他亲吻Percival好看的锁骨，用舌尖从胸膛向下拖出条映着水迹的直线。他小心地把Percival半勃的欲望含进嘴里，收起齿尖，只是舔弄吮吸。Theseus知道Percival喜欢多大的力道，会在什么时候开始难耐的喘气。Percival会不自觉的挺腰，又忍耐着不肯抓住Theseus的头发，他会发出抽高的吸气声和压抑的尖叫，在Theseus手中绷紧又突然松懈，最终让Theseus嘴里充斥他的体液和气息。Percival总是不自觉地想并拢双腿，Theseus压住他屈起的膝盖，毫不意外他已经揉皱了一片床单。他看着Percival漂亮的眼睛露出一瞬空白，又慢慢重新凝聚，不赞同得盯着他抹过下巴，把那些浊液都咽下去。  
“Percy。”Theseus几乎要笑出声了。他保守又刻板的Percival，会在小细节上意外严肃的Percival，在床上显得意外的可爱的Percival。他咬住Percival的大腿内侧，像每一次那样，在他身上堆叠齿痕。Percival永远不肯呻吟出声，他只会红着脸咬着牙把呜咽都吞进喉咙里，仅在受惊时不小心泄露动情的哀鸣。  
他害羞得让Theseus只想叹气，又让他得意的思索，他的Percy究竟下了多大的决心才愿意违背教条同他走到一起。  
“别这么害怕，Percy。”Theseus几乎甜腻的呼唤爱人的名字，“圣女贞德也是死在英国人的火刑中。”  
“混蛋。”Percival被他逗的勾出好看的笑容，柔软的足底踩在他肩上推搡，Theseus捉住他的脚踝，如愿以偿推高他的双腿，熟练的用飞来咒召来润滑剂——魔咒可没有果香可以选择。  
他把冰凉的液体抹在自己和Percival身上时，察觉到Percival瑟缩了一下，又在下一秒主动将自己向他手中送，Theseus被刺激的苦苦忍耐冲动，为Percival做着扩张。他凭经验很快找准了爱人的敏感处，温柔的按压碾磨。  
Percival的身体在发烫，白净的皮肤透出温暖的霞色。Theseus一遍按压着一遍亲吻他的膝盖，终于迫不及待又小心翼翼地推进Percival的身体。  
Percival喘息着，露出茫然的神色，他抓着Theseus的肩膀，力道大的足以留下淤痕，而Theseus仿佛毫无知觉，他耐心的等待Percy适应，然后握住他的腰，让自己完全地，深深地侵入Percy的身体。  
Theseus总喜欢注视Percival，他喜欢凝望他琥珀色的眼睛，它们可以锐利如鹰隼，冷酷如蛇目，也会露出迷惘、满含情欲像是最脆弱的人类。Percival喘息着，几乎露出笑容，回以凝望，他配合着Theseus的律动，用鼻尖去贴Theseus的鼻尖，在他脸颊上落下柔软的轻吻。他总像知道Theseus在想什么，自愿放弃主动。  
Theseus感受着掌心中的颤抖，就像将Percival的心也握在手中。他喘着气，挣扎着想贴近他，亲吻Percival眼角的汗水喝泪迹，亲吻他的笑容，亲吻他蹙起的眉尖。Percival闭上眼睛，仰起头任他咬上喉结，仿佛不介意交出生命。  
他们亲吻对方，死死纠缠在一起。Theseus撑在Percival身体上方，将自己埋入他体内，忍耐着欲望一次次碾磨着Percival的敏感处，甚至感到一丝痛苦。Percival发泄过的身体敏感的惊人，而他乐于看他深陷欲望，看他深黑的瞳孔微微放大撑开茶色的虹膜，颤动着，却已失神，难以聚焦。他感受到Percival的欲望半硬着抵在小腹处，不断流出的液体被蹭的到处都是。他的爱人被他折磨得发出轻声的抽泣，终于肯低语断续的恳求。Theseus再无法忍耐，狠狠撞进Percival的身体，发泄在深处。  
Theseus退了出去，但仍拥抱着Percival，等待他缓过那口气。他埋在Percival的颈窝里，嗅到他身上淡薄却适宜的香气。他的恋人无时无刻不精致的想让人摧毁，每一个细节都优美的像经过千百遍的打磨。  
Theseus贴着他，轻轻咬住他的唇瓣吮吸，而后亲吻他的眼睛，磨蹭着被汗水沾湿的纤长睫毛，Percival闔上双眼发出柔软的呢喃。Theseus摸索着扣住Percival绞着床单的手，而Percival回握。Theseus想吐露的爱意都变为无言的轻吻，而Percival勾起唇角，发出无声的叹息。

“周末如何？”Newt在断续的聊天中，向来参观他重新布置好的动物园的老哥随口问道。  
Theseus摸着如尼纹蛇的一个脑袋，露出一个傻笑，“再完美不过了。”


End file.
